User talk:Yathimc
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Spirit" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 07:35, April 29, 2011 (Please note: This is an automated message.) ... At least I'm fixing them... Ivan247Talk Page 07:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Your edit on LV Wow, is that true? I want to see some pictures, can I? I tried to do that to prove it but then messed it up and I don't want to restart. :P Ivan247Talk Page 13:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey nice MAX gunner attack pick! About the Stage Navigation I guess I better explain about what I've done on the SR stage navigation template so you understand what I've edited. I added that scrolling bar into the template, reducing the width of the template. However, I find it awkward to see the "world map" word moving together with the map, so I removed the words in the World Map image, and added it as a separate image. Now I can make it always float on top of the world map instead of following the world map. Ivan247Talk Page 03:45, June 23, 2013 (UTC) My way is BETTER.(Fancy layout & display, does not effect SR marked stage map) Plz think it twice. Yathimc (talk) 05:04, June 23, 2013 (UTC) SR marked stage map can be dealt with by adding the "WORLD MAP" words too. Have to try it out first... If it does not work then I'll follow yours and if it does maybe we both make a second consideration. Ivan247Talk Page 05:20, June 23, 2013 (UTC) My method seems to be not working in Marked Stage map. I guess I should follow yours. Ivan247Talk Page 05:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Wait wait wait... I tried to turn the Marked stage map template into a table with two rows and it worked. It's somwthing like this: We better think twice... And before this I'll use your way. Ivan247Talk Page 05:35, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Why not? Yathimc (talk) 05:45, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Further tests killed my final concern. Now I should apply your method instead of mine as we don't need to take the "world map" words away in the image now. Ivan247Talk Page 05:55, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Ivan, we must face the problem, seriously, again. Stage Navigation is a disaster on both Chrome and mobile version. I cannot ignore it anymore. Yathimc (talk) 14:11, November 22, 2014 (UTC) WHAT? Oh well... I'll try to work with Chrome, but the mobile one is basically too small to support this template... Why we have so many different f-ing browsers in this little world... Ivan247Talk Page 14:24, November 22, 2014 (UTC) If you mean the 1px edge on the right hand side, I should have made it for IE, Firefox and Chrome. I returned to the long World Map Word at the top of the map. Ivan247Talk Page 16:15, November 22, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: If you want to see how this new version is doing do NOT go to any page other than the Template Page itself or Grassland 3. These are the only pages I forced the update with null edits. If you think they are OK I'll null edit all pages using the template. Ivan247Talk Page 16:25, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Maybe we should omit the world map image and get rid of the problem. Yathimc (talk) 16:37, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I think it's still OK now at least on PC with the 3 most common browsers. (And do you agree on this?) But if more problems arise I will consider cutting the "WORLD MAP" off... Ivan247Talk Page 16:45, November 22, 2014 (UTC) 1. The height of map was 257, now it becomes 257+14. 2. How about SR marked stage map? Yathimc (talk) 17:22, November 22, 2014 (UTC) PS: My old method fails the SR marked stage map when the width of the browser is not a constant. Yathimc (talk) 17:25, November 22, 2014 (UTC) The SR marked stage map one works and its "World map" logo is fine. I think we can keep it. Ivan247Talk Page 17:34, November 22, 2014 (UTC) 2 minor problem: The whole Nori links to stage. A new gap between the map and the list of stage. And I still think we should delete the world map word image for simple and beauty. Yathimc (talk) 17:47, November 22, 2014 (UTC) When there aren't much feasible solutions (the code or our ability still have some limitations) I guess we have to drop it... Ivan247Talk Page 17:50, November 22, 2014 (UTC) About Average DPS I tried to do the proof you mentioned myself but it seems that there are some typos in the proof (your result and proof is correct from my results). Do you mean "First, let the stickman attack AGImax-AGImin+1 times" in the Average APS part? And thus the Average APS is (AGI_{max}-AGI_{min}+1)\div\sum_{n=AGI_{min}}^{AGI_{max}}{\frac n{50}}=\frac{100}{AGI_{max}+AGI_{min}} ? Ivan247Talk Page 03:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Yup, you are right. Thanks a lot! Yathimc (talk) 06:31, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Whenever I want a refresher about DPS I always find myself coming here, so I'll run a simple-text method of finding DPS past you here: "(50*averageAT)/averageAGI=DPS". Does that method work? If it does, then for creating a weapon in a mod where you want to come up with the DPS and AGI first and AT second would "(intendedDPS/50)*averageAGI=averageAT" work for that? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 09:24, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Scroll Bar I think that's more or less a problem with Wikia in general at the moment. It's over on Fan-Ball, too. From what I know, there's no real "fix" as of now. Yeah. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:48, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much! Yathimc (talk) 13:51, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :,,,Maybe it's just me, but that kind of sounded sarcastic. I wouldn't be surprised if it legitimately wasn't, though. I'm just cray cray like that sometimes :P DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Stick Ranger Creator Hey Yathmic. I'm not sure if you've heard about it yet or not, but there's this idea I wrote up called "Stick Ranger Creator". It's basically something that would allow people to create their own maps; complete with stages, weapons + everything else SR; for others to play. Programming know-how not required on their part. Looking at the skill sets of some other people that are interested in it, I think it may very well be possible for us and other people on this wiki to make SRC into reality. If there's any chance that you could join the effort, I'd really appreciate it. (; Right now I'm just seeing who's interested in doing what they can to help, then once I have a good grasp of who's skilled in what areas I'll begin orchestrating the efforts. Link here in case you haven't heard of it yet: User:RadiantDarkBlaze/Stick_Ranger_Creator RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:08, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Rollback You have been granted Rollback rights on this wiki. For details, see this help page and this help section. Do note that this is mostly a tool for undoing obvious bad-faith edits. Also be careful that you will revert ALL edits by the last editor. If you want to revert to a previous version by the same editor, you should use Undo or edit from the version you intend to revert to and save. I once accidentially wrecked up a page by reverting all my previous edits when I try to do a test edit and then used Rollback and did not realise The last editor before my test edit was still me. Ivan247Talk Page 11:50, December 13, 2015 (UTC)